


To expose a liar oneshots

by AllisonCho1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonCho1/pseuds/AllisonCho1
Summary: oneshots of me exposing Lila** will be taking prompts in comments**** LOTS of sugar and salt**
Comments: 43
Kudos: 96





	1. twoshot part one

They had all fallen under her spell. Now they turned on her. ( This is a two-shot, but everything else will be oneshots)

"How could she!"

"Lila's been nothing but nice to her!" 

"Yet she still bullies her!"

"How dare she call Lila a liar!"

" _I_ think she should be taught a lesson!" 

A chorus of "Yeah's and Uh-huh's met this proposition. 

The plan was simple. Everyone came early to school the next day to set up. Marinette was working on a major commission for Jagged Stone, so they resolved to tear it up and payback for her "Scandalous treatment of

Lila."Lila had pretended to beg them to not do it, but they refused saying, "She needs to be taught a lesson!". The plan was to open Mari's locker,

take the sketchbook out and scribble on it, and then dump some green acid stuff Sabrina had stolen from the lab on top of it. It was foolproof. At least, they thought so. It so happened that Marinette had decided to come early

to finish her homework that day and walked in on them destroying the book. They were too busy to notice her presence, and Marinette started recording. After 15 more minutes, they finally looked up. Alya was muttering

"Serve her right, that little- Marinette!?" she gasped, then smirked, " Well, there's nothing _You_ can do anyway, you lying bully. We're just giving you a taste of your own medicine!" " Oh really?' Marinette inquired. "Not the fact I

have _video evidence_ would convince you, right?" Alya cursed under her breath and leapt for Marinette's phone. "Give that to me, you ******* *****!" she yelled. Just then the teacher walked in. "Girls, what are you doing?!" she

asked, horrified. " And what is that right there?!" she said, pointing to the smoking ruins of Marinette's notebook. "Ms.Bustier, they are bullying me." Marinette said firmly. "for months now they have been tripping me, cyber-

bullying me, and-" "That's not true!" yelled Alya. " _Marinette_ is the one bullying _Lila_! She told us so!" Ms.Bustier sent all three girls to the principles office. "Now, what's this all about?" he asked sternly. "Oh sir, it's horrible!" 

wailed Lila dramatically. " Marinette has been bullying me! She calls me a liar, and threatened me in the bathroom!" Mr. Damocles looked furious. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are hereby expelled from this school!" he

thundered. "Now _wait just a minute Mr.Damocles!"_ yelled Sabine Cheng, who had somehow gotten word of the incidedent. 

To be continued................


	2. End of twoshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2!

In the doorway stood Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, looking very pissed off. " You were about to expel our daughter with no proof of this so-called bullying? This girl claims that our daughter has been cyber-bullying her?

Where's the proof?! Will you just take her at her word? She claims Marinette threatened her in the bathroom? Check the security camera! I cannot believe you would expel a student based on the word of another! Not to

mention the absence of her mother! The school's guidelines _clearly_ state that if an incident occurs between two children, it is the principle's _duty_ to contact both student's parents. So where is she?!" Sabine demanded

While listening to this, Lila was slowly going pale. "Ma'am, my mother is very busy, she has lots of meetings-" She broke off to see Sabine looking up her number on the embassy website. Lila could only watch in horror as she

dialed the number. _Please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't-_ "Hello, Italian Embassy, Violeta Rossi speaking." Sabine smiled into the phone. "AH, hello Ms. Rossi. This is the school. Can you come down here for

a minute? There are some urgent matters we need to discuss concerning your daughter." A pause. "No ma'am, I can assure you that we are _not_ closed and nobody is akumatized," "I see. Good. See you there." She hung up.

"Well, let's get started. Mr. Damocles, please review the bathroom security footage." He pulled it up.

_Lila: "Marinette? Are you crying?_

_Marinette: Uh, no I'm not!_

_Lila: I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why. We barely know each other!_

_*Pause*_

_Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class!_

_*Another Pause*_

_It is! Of course! You were jealous because I was sitting next to Adrien and because you would have given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends and,_

_who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien!_

Mr. Damocles paused the footage. " See? Lila was right! She only wanted to be friends with Marinette!"

"Unpause.The. Video." Sabine growled. Mr. Damocles gulped and did as she said.

_Marinette: You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila! I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have Tinnitius, your wrist is JUST FINE, and you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even set_

_FOOT in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!_

_Lila: I only tell people what they want to hear._

_Marinette: It's called LYING!_

_Lila: There's nothing you can do about it anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine. But soon you won't have ANY friends left at all and trust me I'll make sure you_

_never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb then the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You're either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you till the end of_

_class today._

_*Recording Ends*_

"They sat there in silence for about one full second before Alya leapt for Lila and started yelling at her. " You *** ** * *****! You lied to me! You drove me away from my best friend!" Suddenly Lila burst into (Crocodile) tears.

"It's not true! Marinette _forced_ me to say those things! She threatened me!" Alya snarled, "I don't even believe you anymore! _You_ are the liar! I can't believe I called you my best frien-" The door opened, and an voice with an

Italian accent began screeching at Lila. "Lila Isabella Rossi! You are in so much trouble! You lied to me about the school being closed for _months_ due to akuma attacks, you lied to your classmates about your 'fabulous

adventures, you lied about famous celebrities and you threatened another student in the bathroom! You lied to the school about your many injuries and illnesses, you gave them your own contact information instead of mine

and now I find out you have a modeling contract with _Gabriel_!? I brought you to Paris to get you away from your father, and now it seems you have turned into him! No more! I am taking your grandmother's advice!" Lila's

eyes opened as wide as saucers. "Mama, you don't mean-" "Pack your bags because you are going to Tuffman's Military Academy!" "Now wait just a minute." Came a cool voice from behind her. Nathalie was standing there,

with a lot of angry celebrities behind her. "Lila Rossi. You are being sued by _Gabriel_ for slander and sexual harassment. Your contract with us has been terminated. Good day." She spun around and marched off. Next in line:

Jagged Stone. " Lying is so un-rock'n roll, man. We are suing you for slander. I never had a kitten, and I never wrote a song about you. I hope to never see you again." More and more celebrities came forward until Lila was

left with an enormous stack of papers in her hands. Then Ladybug and Chat Noir came forward. (Marinette had snuck away in the middle of the chaos) "Lila, I have never been friends with you, and I am not saying this to

protect you, my only best friend is Chat Noir. "Arghhhh!" Yelled Lila, "Where's Hawkmoth when you need him!?" Then something caught her eye. Her eyes got a wicked gleam in them as she leaped for the Akuma that had

made its way through the window. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her headband. But before Hawkmoth could even get a word in, Ladybug pounced on Lila and cracked her headband in two. She then proceeded to purify

the Akuma. "You _STUPID_ bug, you always ruin everything!" Lila screeched. She hurled herself at Ladybug and was smacked to the ground in 2 seconds flat. "Lila Rossi, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting a terrorist,

fraud, indirectly trying to kill me during the events of Oni-Chan, Harassment, Sexual Harassment, Assault, and Stalking, not to mention destruction of property." Chat Noir dialed the police office, and Lila was led away in

handcuffs. The last anyone ever saw of her was her kicking and screaming "This is far from over, Marinette! I'm going to destroy you and then I'm going to destroy Ladybug and there is nothing you or these stupid idiots can

do about it! No one will believe anyone from the akuma school!! You are all finished!!" But they never saw her again. The next day everyone came in to beg Marinette for forgiveness, but all the found was Ms. Cheng waiting

in the classroom. They asked her where Marinette was, but she simply told them that she had transferred schools and that the location of her new school was being kept secret for "Privacy reasons". The akuma class was

left to lament the loss of their good friend because they believed a liar over her.

*****Bonus*****

A few weeks later, Mr. Damocles and Ms. Bustier were asked to meet with the head of the school board. "You're fired." he stated and then walked away, leaving them both dumbstruck. Word leaked out that someone had

placed an anonymous call to the head of the school board, but nobody knew for sure. Given one couple's anger to the treatment of their daughter, however, it wasn't hard to guess.


	3. A Royal Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anonymous User-  
> Can you write where the Class went to England for their school field trip and Lila once again lied about that she happens to know Queen Elizabeth the ii since she’s her godmother but once they went inside the palace for the tour, they happen to bump and meet her majesty the Queen herself. Lila's lie was exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Anonymous user who gave me my first prompt! This chapter is dedicated to you! :)

"Class, I have great news! _We_ have been selected to go on a class trip to.....England! We will be touring the area around London as well as the Palace! Pack your bags, because the trip is in TWO weeks!" Ms. Bustier announced gleefully to her class. Immediately after class, Lila was talking to her ~~sheep~~ ~~worshippers~~ friends." Don't tell _anybody_ , but the reason we have been selected is because Queen Elizabeth II is my godmother! I put in a good word for you guys." She said, batting her eyelashes shyly. "I just _knew_ she would do for us this!" Marinette, Alix and Alya rolled their eyes. The three girls and plus Nino and Adrien were the only people not under Lila's spell. Their classmates didn't _hate_ them as Lila had hoped, because every time she accused the bluenette of bullying her, her classmates shook their heads and said there had to be some other explanation. Now they were gushing over Lila and how _sweet_ it was for her to get this trip for them. Marinette just sighed. "I actually won this trip through a fashion competition, but nobody is going to believe me over her." Alya just reassured her that at least they knew the truth and it would come out one day. The weeks flew by in a blur. before she knew it, they were onboard a plane to England. They were only there for two days, so the first one was dedicated to sightseeing and shopping. "Look babe, we're famous!" said Nino quietly to Alya, holding up a Carapace-inspired hoodie. Alya laughed. "Buy it, you dummy, I can see you like it." Then Marinette gasped and held up an adorable Chat Noir glass figurine. Alya and Nino gasped in unison and said " That would be perfect for your collection!" Not many people knew, but Marinette had been collecting glass figures since kindergarten. "I love it!" she said happily. She started to walk over to show them. Both Nino and Alya were so happy for their friend that they didn't notice Lila hidden in a clothes rack. When Marinette passed by, she stuck out her foot and tripped her. The glass Chat Noir flew out of her hands and shattered into a million pieces. Marinette was heartbroken. She ran towards the bathroom and Alya followed her. She held her Best Friend while she cried, and right then and there Alya Cesaire vowed to herself that she would protect Marinette, whatever it took. The next day was the tour of the palace. That was when Alya had an idea. Any reporter was within her rights to ask any person questions, as long as she had an valid news outpost. And her Ladyblog counted. That's right. Alya Cesaire was planning to interrogate _the Queen of England_ and ask her if she knew Lila. However, after a whole morning of touring the palace with no sign of her majesty, Alya was beginning to doubt her plan. Just as she was deciding to give up, she saw a figure she had only seen in magazines and websites. It was _the Queen of England herself._ Alya waited until she was right behind them and asked innocently, "Excuse me, your majesty, but don't you want to say hello to your goddaughter?" The queen's eyes widened. "My goddaughter? Marinette is here?" Alya felt like she was punched in the stomach. "Marinette!?" Sha asked, forgetting the formalities. The queen smiled. "Yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is my goddaughter. Were you thinking of someone else?" Alya remembered her mission. "Well, you see, there's this girl in our class who......." Alya spilled the whole story, up to the part where Lila had tripped Marinette and made her break the glass. When she finished her tale, the Queen was trying very hard to control her anger. "Attention!" said the Queen. "I will be taking my goddaughter out to lunch. Please bring my goddaughter a her class so that I may see them." Two burly guards stepped out from the shadows and escorted them there. ( Lila was too busy telling stories to pay attention) The guards escorted them to a private room, bowed, and left. When the class looked around, they saw a famous face. Rose was the fist to speak " Oh, did you summon us to see Lila?" she asked. The queen looked stern. "Indeed I did. But not for the reason you'd think. It has been brought to my attention that Miss Lila Rossi has been claiming to be my goddaughter. She is NOT my goddaughter, nor have I ever clapped eyes on her before today. The only goddaughter I have is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mari, will you come drink tea with me? As for the rest of you, I think you should go back to your hotel now." She and a dazed Marinette walked into another room and disappeared, leaving behind a dumbstruck class and a very happy reporter. ( Not to mention Alix, Nino and Adrien. )

The Royal End


	4. authors note

Hey Lila anon. 

Do I have your attention now?

I am telling you for the _very last time_ to stop commenting on peoples hard work. I don't know if you are one person or many, and I sure don't care. These people work hard on their fics, and they are very excited to get a comment only to find that it's you with your negative words. If I ever see you commenting on my fics again, I will not hesitate to report each and every one of your comments as spam.

**GOT IT!?**

Sorry guys, these Lila anons really tick me off. Next chapter will be out tomorrow. See ya then!


	5. The show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so since I didn't hear back from you guys, I decided to go with sugary-has-some-brain-cells Alya. Hope you you enjoy!

"Have you heard!? _MDC_ has decided to reveal himself at the fashion show tomorrow! Girl, you've _got_ to go. The tickets are almost sold out!" Alya practically screamed at Marinette. She laughed. "Alya, I already bought our tickets two weeks ago!" Just then, her attention was caught by Lila loudly exclaiming something to her friends. "Oh my gosh, he finally decided to do it! I just _knew_ he would, after I begged him to so many times!" Lila gushed, and then put her hand over her mouth like she had said something she wasn't supposed to say. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say this, but MDC and I, we just started dating yesterday!" Lila said happily. "Oh really, that's awesome!" Rose squealed "I know, he's so kind and handsome!" Lila said dreamily. Alya began choking on her spit. "Hah! If Lila had actually read the article completely, she'd know that MDC was revealed to be a woman!" Alya laughed when they were out of earshot. " Oh, I wonder who it could be besides Lila's imaginary boyfriend. Maybe she's someone we know!" Marinette chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, haha maybe!" 

***TIME SKIP***

"Class, excellent news! We have received tickets to MDC's fashion show from an anonymous donor!" proclaimed Ms. Bustier. Immediately after this announcement, the class started buzzing about how Lila had gotten them tickets to the show. Marinette didn't stay around to hear it. She had some phone calls to make. 

****Another time skip cuz im lazy****

The day had finally arrived. Alya seemed very excited. Racks upon racks of beautiful clothes were worn by models skipping down the catwalk. "Oh, Alya, I um, have to use the bathroom." Marinette lied feebly and then raced away. "Are they here?" she asked her assistant. "Yes ma'am, they are all backstage waiting for your cue." "Perfect." The assistant skipped out onstage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, the face behind MDC's wonderful clothing, MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!!!!!" Alya gasped and stared. Marinette was MDC?! It all made sense now. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.....MDC! Then she heard a screech of rage. "YOU LIED TO US!!" Juleka yelled. "You said you were dating MDC!!" Rose cried. The other classmates joined in too. The liar's kingdom had collapsed upon itself. It was no more. The show had finally ended


	6. Apology

First, I want to thank everyone (Minus the stupid Lila anons), for commenting on my work and giving great ideas. Second, I am not, I repeat, _**AM NOT**_ abandoning this fic. I am, however putting it on hold for a couple of weeks because of personal problems. Thirdly, I am forced to make this work so only registered users can comment, I've just had enough of Lila anons with their shit. Lastly, just another thank you to everyone for reading my work and I hope you forgive me.

~AlisonCho1


End file.
